ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon 10
Brandon10 is a show based off Ben 10. The Story Orginal Series Brandon 10 planned to get something from his friend when a mystery lottery ticket appears and is worth millions of dollars. Brandon 10 spends it on a secert underground lab fully equied. One day, Brandon 10 hikes a mountain and sees a shooting star pass by when a small meteor drops right from it. Brandon 10 investagates and trips over a small glowing tube buried within the ground. Brandon 10 goes to the lab and creates a containment unit for the rod, an Omnitrix like device. Eventually Brandon 10 transforms into super alien heros to save the world from his evil foe. Brandon 10 then grows and becomes stronger and wiser in order to defeat his enemies. After Defeating his strongest and most dangerous foe, The Omnitrix Device transforms into a greater device. Alien Force Brandon 10 is now a few years older, and teams up with his friends to take down evil. His device carries even more transformations and Ultimate Verisions of his most powerful aliens. Brandon10 will travel to more locations and face more villians as he soon realizes that his greatest foe returns to defeat him once and for all. Can Brandon 10 face him? The Ultimate Alien Brandon 10 now defeats his greastest enemy and using his new device. Brandon 10 will go to even more locations and meet powerful and familar friends/enemies. Not only does Brandon 10 have a Powerful alien device, but now he has even more powerful aliens and absorbing abilities. With Brandon 10, its always HERO TIME!!! Characters *Brandon 10 *Friend Aliens Original Series *Wildmutt *Fourarms *Greymatter *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *BenWolf *BenMummy *Benvictor *Upchuck *Ditto *EyeGuy *Waybig *Freezefire *Ro-Warasaur *SlimeShot *Big Boo *Wildpup *Gasadackly *Virus *Aqualad *Twisty *Snowbear Alien Force *Swampfire *BigChill *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Jetray *Goop *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Brainstorm *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath *Freezefire *Ro-Warasaur *Big Boo *Wildpup *Magnetman *Stinkbreath *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate BigChill *Ultimate Humongousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate FreezeFire *Ultimate Ro-Warasaur *Ultimate Big Boo *Ultimate Wildpup The Ultimate Alien *Orginal Series Transformations(except for Slimeshot, Aqualad, Twisty, Ghostfreak, and Virus) *Alien Force Transformations *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *NRG *Nanomech *Unknown(name will come soon) *Spilt Second(gained from DNA accident) *Shreder(gained from DNA accident) *Ultimate Versions *Infinity Swampfire *Infinity Big Chill *Infinity Humongousaur *Infinity Spidermonkey *Infinity Echo Echo *Infinity Cannonbolt *Infinity Freezefire *Infinity Ro-Warasaur *Infinity Big Boo *Infinity Wildpup Villains *The Conqueror *Conqueror's Army *Crazied Brainaic *C.B's Minions *Extreme Bikers *Extreme Biker King *Mutanter *Mutants *The Hunter *Hunter Droids *Inter-dimensional beings *Robotic Space Cops *Sea Serpents *Thefts *Aliens Episodes Original Series Season 1 #A Hero is Born #Fright at the musuem #Water Worries #Robotic Past #Kidnaped #Best Comfort #The Other Me #Frienmies #Theather Torror #Beginers Luck #Dog Gone #Sick Day #The Conqueror Season 2 #The Forest #Infected #Museum Mayhem #Friend10 #Brawl #Heroes #Camp Invasion #Ultimate Prize #Bad Luck #Ocean Land #The Nightmare Realm #The Mutanter and the Mutanted Transformations #The Revenge of the Conqueror Season 3 #Brandon 10,000 #Hypnotized #The Switch #A Brandon 10 Christmas #Attack of the Wildpups #Glich #Super Alien Heroes #Savage #National Basketball Aliens #Mutanted Weather #GhostMan's Return #Ghosts Be Gone #The Reuion Season 4 #Day Dream #Copy Cat #Historic Quests #After Party #Super Powers #Road Trip #Fight Night #A Hero's Son #Brandon 10 vs Bad Guys10 part 1 #Brandon 10 vs Bad Guys10 part 2 #Flight Troubles #Mistaken #The Return of The Conqueror Alien Force Season 1 #Brandon 10 Returns Pt 1 #Brandon 10 Returns Pt 2 #Mixed Weather #Score #Glory Days #Mystery Man #First Date #Girl Stuff #Robotic Armor #Just on Time #Biked #The Helpers #Xvantages Season 2 #Amendments #Trapped #The Dark Side #Prom Night #Escape #Animal Testings #Captured #Spaced Out #Inside #Mooned #Rocky Road #The Invasion Pt1 #The Invasion Pt2 Season 3 #The Conqueror Continues Pt1 #The Conqueror Continues Pt2 #Buring Hot #Money Man #Regular Day #Space Cops #It Comes in Handy #Eruptions #Magical #Lost Souls #Be Traded #Good Youth #Multiple Lives #The Core #Timed #The Key #Powerless #The Ultimate Device #The Last Conquer Pt1 #The Last Conquer Pt2 The Ultimate Alien Season 1 #Secerts Out #How I met my Clone #The Cirus #Game Time #Escape from the Hunter #Hot Stuff #Rock Solid #Experience #Competition #The Ultimate Enemy #Hunter's Map #Sidekicks #Ocean Floor #Back Up #The Puzzel Demension #The Creation Galaxy #Behind Bars #Flashback #The Last Stand Pt1 #The Last Stand Pt2 Season 2 #Lost Transformation #Ancient Temple #Frozen #The Big Deal #The Girl Section #A Mini Hero #The Strange Dimension #Training Grounds #Another Story #Brandon 10,000 Returns Movies *Brandon 10: The Movie *Brandon 10: Ultimate Alien *Generator Brandon 10 Video Games *Brandon 10: The Game *Brandon 10: The Ultimate Game *Brandon 10: Infinty Power Category:Brandon 10 Category:User Category:Series